


Keep Me Crazy

by NikAdair



Series: You're My Forever Loves [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Music, bokuakakuroken, domestic life, mentions of drinking, slightly drunk akaken dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: Akaashi laughed, pulling Kenma close before dipping him. Kenma squeaked, his face flushing from the sound, and Akaashi laughed again. He pulled Kenma back up, moving with the beat of the song. They’re movements were a little clumsy, the effects of the wine making it hard to stay completely upright.They twirled and laughed, sometimes trying to sing along to the song. As the song came to an end, Akaashi dipped Kenma one last time. They were both a little out of breath, but smiling nonetheless, and he pulled Kenma back up.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Series: You're My Forever Loves [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864117
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Keep Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Day One of AkaKen Week, and of course I had to choose Music for the prompt.  
> Honestly, I just wanted to write wine drunk AkaKen dancing and having fun while they waited for BoKuroo to come home, and this was the end result. Gotta start out the week with fluff, ya know?  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Akaashi didn’t drink often, and when he did, it was normally a glass or two of wine at dinner, or a drink while they were out. He rarely had anything to drink while cooking. It was rarer when Kenma drank.

But there they were, giggling and laughing with music in the background while Akaashi got dinner started. Somehow they’d already had half a bottle between the two of them, and he could already feel the warmth running under his skin and the bubbly feeling of being light headed taking hold. It was a little odd, but he didn’t necessarily hate it.

Kenma laughed at something, and Akaashi shook his head, carefully watching his hands as he chopped vegetables. Even in his tipsy state, he still knew to mind his hands. The last thing they needed was a hospital trip. Still though, his cuts were getting a little sloppy. He made quick work of them and scraped the food into a bowl, setting the knife down and looking to his left.

Kenma smiled at him -- the kind of smile that’s dopey and full of love -- and Akaashi’s heart squeezed. While he might not say it, seeing Kenma smile was one of the things he absolutely adored.

“What’re you laughing at?” Akaashi said, the barest hints of slurred words showing through. Kenma turned his phone to him, and he shook his head.

**Kenma** : [IMAGE SENT]  
**NeKuroo** : Is Kaashi smiling??  
**Owl Boy** : He’s so handsome!!  
**Kenma** : He’s singing too, just for me  
**NeKuroo** : WHAT???  
**Owl Boy** : That’s not fair!!  
**Kenma** : Guess you should’ve been home

“When did you even take that picture?” Akaashi asked, shaking his head again. It was a picture of him standing at the cutting board, head tipped forward just enough that his hair covered part of his face, and he had (what he considered) the dumbest smile on his face from something Kenma had said.

“You act as though I'm the only one who takes secret pictures,” Kenma said, laughing a little at whatever was just sent.

Akaashi opened his mouth to answer, but closed it a second later. He was right, they all took secret pictures of each other. Memories that they wanted to remember. Photos that weren’t staged. He himself had well over a hundred pictures of the three of them in a locked folder on his phone.

“Besides, how could I  _ not _ take a picture of you like that?” Kenma said, looking up at him. His eyes were a little hazy, and mixed with the comment, Akaashi could feel his cheeks growing warm.

He turned away, busying himself with the vegetables again. “You don’t have to say it like that,” he murmured. He dumped the bowl into a pot, a very loud sizzling sound coming from where they hit melted butter.

Akaashi jumped as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, nearly dropping the now empty bowl on the floor. “Oh, get your mind out of the gutter,” Kenma laughed, head peeking around the side to look at him. His face grew warmer, but he leaned down, giving Kenma a quick kiss.

“Don’t act all innocent. You knew exactly what you were doing when you said that.”

Kenma hummed, letting go. “Perhaps I did, perhaps I didn’t.” He wandered back over to his phone, flicking through the playlist that’d been playing. All that did was make Akaashi’s mind stutter, his already slowed thoughts trying to catch up.

Multiple songs started and ended before Kenma settled on ‘Collar Full’. He turned around to face him, and started singing along.

Akaashi shook his head, snorting a little, and tried to go back to cooking. Kenma, however, had other plans.

He caught Akaashi’s arm, pulling him away from the stove and into the middle of the kitchen. Taking his hand, Kenma looked up at him, holding his gaze, while he sang, “Show me your love, your love. Give me more but it’s not enough.”

“Show me your love, your love. Before the world catches up,” Akaashi said, humouring him.

Kenma smiled widely and finished the chorus. “‘Cause there’s always time for second guesses, I don’t wanna know. If you’re gonna be the death of me, that’s how I want to go.”

Akaashi laughed, pulling Kenma close before dipping him. Kenma squeaked, his face flushing from the sound, and Akaashi laughed again. He pulled Kenma back up, moving with the beat of the song. They’re movements were a little clumsy, the effects of the wine making it hard to stay completely upright.

They twirled and laughed, sometimes trying to sing along to the song. As the song came to an end, Akaashi dipped Kenma one last time. They were both a little out of breath, but smiling nonetheless, and he pulled Kenma back up.

“I can’t believe you have this song on your playlist,” Akaashi said, downing the rest of his glass of wine while letting go of Kenma.

“To be fair, this isn’t my playlist,” Kenma said, doing the same. Akaashi quirked an eyebrow in confusion. “It’s a playlist of songs that you three like. That one happens to be one of Kuroo’s favourites.”

Akaashi’s heart squeezed again. “Aw, you have a playlist for us! That’s so cute!”

Kenma’s face grew bright red, and he turned away. “It’s not cute. Shut up,” he said, clearly flustered. It made him laugh, and Akaashi walked forward, wrapping his arms around Kenma’s waist.

“Do the others know?” he murmured, chin resting on Kenma’s shoulder. He could feel him shiver a little, and he held him just a bit closer.

“God, no. Kuroo would never let me hear the end of it and Bokuto would ask to add the most ridiculous songs on there.”

Akaashi hummed, knocking his head gently against Kenma’s. “And what songs do you have of mine on there?”

Kenma scrolled through his playlist, songs moving faster than Akaashi could track at the moment, and he tapped on one. Akaashi recognized it instantly, and he smiled.

“Candy, she’s sweet like candy in my veins,” he sang, nuzzling his cheek against Kenma’s. Kenma shook his head, but didn’t pull away. “Baby, I’m dying for another taste.”

That line made Kenma’s face flush, and he pulled away, making Akaashi laugh. “And every night my mind is running around her.” Akaashi followed after Kenma, catching his arm and pulling him towards his chest. “Thunder’s getting louder and louder.” His voice had grown softer.

“Baby, you’re like lightning in a bottle. I can’t let you go now that I got ya,” he half whispered, watching Kenma’s face grow redder. “And all I need is to be struck by your electric love.”

Kenma made a noise, burying his face in Akaashi’s chest, and he laughed, holding him close. They swayed slightly to the music, Akaashi no longer singing. Instead, their silence was filled with the words of the song. Somewhere in the bridge, Kenma finally pulled his face away, the red having died down considerably.

He leaned up, kissing Akaashi gently, and Akaashi kissed him back, their swaying coming to an end. They pulled apart as the song ended, but stayed in each other’s arms. “I love you Kenma,” Akaashi whispered.

“I love you too, Kaashi,” Kenma whispered back, smiling up at him.

Down the hall, they heard the front door open, followed by Bokuto and Kuroo talking.

“Kaashi? Kenma? You guys okay? I smell something burning,” Kuroo called from down the hall.

It was then that they’re surroundings came back to them. Akaashi had completely forgotten about the vegetables, and he pulled away from Kenma quickly, rushing over to the stove. He’d left the heat on too high and not only had the butter scorched to the bottom of the pan, but the vegetables had over cooked and started turning to mush.

He groaned, hanging his head. Kenma came over, leaning against his side. “It’s okay Kaashi, we’ll get Bo and Kuroo to get us takeout.”

Akaashi sighed defeatedly and nodded, pulling the pan off the stove and dumping it in the sink. In the background, ‘Talk Too Much’ was playing, it made him snort a little. A fitting song, he guessed.

“Hello?” Bokuto said, poking his head into the kitchen.

“Welcome home, you two,” Kenma said, pulling Akaashi with him away from the sink. “Don’t mind the smoke, we got a little… distracted.”

Kuroo quirked an eyebrow, and before Akaashi could explain, Bokuto started laughing. “Really guys? While you were cooking?”

Akaashi’s face grew bright red and he hid his face while Kenma just laughed. “What is with the owls and they’re gutter minds?” Akaashi groaned, feeling embarrassment growing in his chest. “We were dancing, that’s all.”

“Yeah, sure, dancing,” Kuroo said, which only made Akaashi groan more.

“Yes, dancing. Now shoo. I’m hungry and we don’t have dinner, so you two get to order something,” Kenma said. Akaashi pulled his hands away in time to see the two older boys’ faces light up as they retreated to the living room.

“You really need to work on your phrasing,” Akaashi said, bumping his hip against Kenma’s.

“And you need to work on not getting so flustered easily,” Kenma quipped back.

Akaashi rolled his eyes but smiled, kissing him quickly. “Yeah, yeah, whatever you say.” After a moment, he heard Bokuto and Kuroo arguing over dinner choices. “Come on, we should intervene before they break their phones.”

Kenma laughed and followed Akaashi into the living room. Behind them, on Kenma’s forgotten phone, ‘Keep Me Crazy’ started playing.

A fitting song for the night.


End file.
